Australian Kiss
by riverwife
Summary: The very idea of giving a blowjob never crossed mind. Rin was perfectly content with being on the receiving end, preferably in a location that ensured no one would walk in on him but the idea never came to him. That didn't mean he didn't want to though.


Rin wanted to suck Haruka's dick, a lot. He always felt a twinge of guilt whenever he watched Haruka kneel between his knees to suck him off and then immediately walk to the bathroom to take care of himself after finishing the act; it made him feel unwanted and a little pissed off. He decided that he would repay Haruka for all the times he made him gag by bucking his hips too hard and grabbing his hair a tab bit too roughly by giving him a blow job himself. If only Haruka would let him put his mouth anywhere below his belt. His promise didn't come back to him until one night when he had Haruka pinned to his mattress and he felt Haruka rub the front of his sweatpants.

"Haru, wait a sec."

Haruka looked at Rin like he told him the fish market had sold out of mackerel but Rin decided to continue on. "...I wanna suck your dick."

Haruka just looked up at him with glazed eyes, Rin decided to pull down Haruka's pajama pants and grabbed the hem of them when he felt Haruka lift his head up.

"Why?" Haruka was staring at him, nothing special in his gaze, but it still made Rin want to yank his head out of Haruka's grasp and continue pulling off his pants. Haruka was having none of it  
>tonight it seemed.<p>

"Rin, answer my question. Why?"

Rin began staring at every part of Haruka except his eyes; his swollen lips, the bite marks on his neck and shoulders, the flush that was creeping down his chest.

"Why can't I?" He sounds like he's whining and who whines about wanting to give their boyfriend a blowjob. Not him. Haruka gives him an unimpressed look and pulls him up until their eyes are level. "I just want to know why you're so interested in my sucking dick."

Rin groans at hearing such crude words come out of Haruka's mouth and  
>looks him fully in the eyes and musters up whatever courage is in him.<p>

"You always suck me off and then run off to bathroom as if I can't do any damn thing to help you and it just pisses me off so let me do these one thing for you." He adds a desperate "Please" to the end of his rushed confession and hangs his head before he hears Haruka sigh and respond with an "Alright". Rin looks at Haruka, fails to keep a smile from rising on his face, and finishes pulling Haruka's pants off leaving him in his boxer-briefs. He puts Haruka's over legs his shoulders when he feels him put a hand on top of his head, he looks up at Haruka and feels his head throb a little.

"Rin, be careful with your teeth."

That does it.

He sits and grabs Haruka's wrist, pulling him up, and places his fingers on the little points of his teeth. He feels Haruka's wrist begin to move but he tightens his until he feels the other boy relax and begin to feel his teeth. Haruka presses an index finger down onto an incisor and then slides it over a canine, he feels a dull pain in his finger but when he looks at it he doesn't see any blood or a cut.  
>"Your teeth look sharp but… their not"<p>

He hears Rin scoff and glances at him, he has impatient look on his face and tries to glare at him as best as he can with Haruka's fingers in his mouth. Rin closes his lips around two of Haruka's fingers and slips his tongue into the space between them, he feels a sharp pain in the back of mouth where a finger pokes into an incoming wisdom tooth but he keeps using his tongue to press those two fingers onto his teeth. He finally releases them with wet slurp and holds them up in front of Haruka's face and smirks; both are dripping with saliva but completely unharmed.

"What was that about me being careful with my teeth?"

Haruka throws himself backwards onto the mattress and huffs out a "Just get on with it".  
>Rin smiles as he strokes Haruka's thighs and and places his mouth over the bulge of his underwear. He begins to suck where the head of Haruka's dick would be, pushing his spit through the cotton to make it mold around it, and drags his tongue across the entire length of Haruka's dick. He feels the muscles of Haruka's thighs twitch beneath his hands and kisses the front of Haruka's underwear before pulling them off of him and throws them across the bedroom. Rin sits up and admires Haruka's form spread out below him; there's a flush crawling up his chest and his dick lays on his stomach. He continues to stare at Haruka until the brunet growls at him to keep going. Rin smiles and wraps his hand around the base of Haruka's dick kisses up to the head making sure carefully place nips in between. Haruka's breathing begins to get heavy when Rin pulls down his foreskin from around his dickhead and he decides to stop making the poor boy wait, he really wanted to show him what he learned from the articles he read on the Internet.<p>

Rin flicks his tongue against the Haruka's slit and hears a sharp intake of breath above him and wraps his lips fully around the head and laves his tongue against it. Haruka's precome has a sharp, acidic taste but it isn't unpleasant. He continues to suck and rub his tongue around the head and slowly begins to take more of Haruka into his mouth. He sets a rhythm between his mouth and hand; when he moves his head down he twist his hand around the base and then strokes up when he moves his head up. It was hard to keep up with at first but he wasn't at the top ten of his entire class for nothing.

He places his free hand on one of Haruka's hips and focuses on trying to vary the suction he places on Haruka's, he can tell it's working by the soft groans and sighs above him that its working. The bucking of Haruka's hips become harder to keep down and his jaw begins to ache but Rin endures it because the groans are rising in volume and start to sound rougher than before and he wants to keep to going if it means he can keep hearing Haruka make those sounds.

"Rin… I'm gonna…"

Rin has never been happier to hear those words before. He grips Haruka's hard enough to feel his hipbone push against his palm and sucks the head while rubbing the tip of his tongue against the slit and gently bites on the glans while gripping the shaft tight and fisting Haruka's dick at a ruthless pace. It doesn't tight long for him to come and he does so beautifully. Rin doesn't the privilege to see Haruka but he can feel his hips rise off the bed as he arches his back and hears him release a high-pitched broken moan and enoughs to satisfy him. Haruka's cum fills his mouth and Rin pulls off of him, careful not to spill a drop. It's slightly bitter and has the same sharp, acidic taste as Haruka's precome but theres an overpowering musky scent in his nostrils and Rin doesn't enjoy the sensory overload he gets as it lays heavy on his tongue. He sits up and makes a show of swallowing it in front of Haruka, the first time Haruka went down he had no problem doing the same in front of him and the bastard had the gall to look aroused by the simple act of swallowing his jizz.

"So... how did I do?"

Haruka lifts himself up on shaking arms and reaches down to rub the top of Rin's head, he has dopey smile on his face.

"You did good"

Rin feels a burst of giddiness in his stomach and doesn't complain when Haruka pulls him up to his face, shoving his tongue into his mouth and slowly rubs the tip of it across the roof of it. He grabs Rin's shoulders and flips him over, pinning him to the bed. He looks a mess with his bangs sticking to his forehead and his glazed eyes looking down at him with a dreamy look in them. Rin can still feel Haruka twitching on top of him from his orgasm and places his hands on his hips as Haruka starts to loosen the drawstrings of his sweatpants.

"Let me... return the favor."

The sentence comes out rushed between Haruka's pants but Rin gets the picture. It was fun getting Haruka off with just his mouth and hand and the power trip was nice but feeling Haruka's mouth around him was just as enjoyable. He could wait to show Haruka what else he learned in those articles another day.


End file.
